


Carpe Diem

by theofficialsherlockholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Teenlock, Translock, balletlock, rugby!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theofficialsherlockholmes/pseuds/theofficialsherlockholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John would take care of Sherlock for the rest of his life, should the other boy allow him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Diem

**Author's Note:**

> wow I'm bad at summaries, but here's my little gift for Kieran. I hope you like it, lovely.

One of the best things in Sherlock’s life was ballet. Even better than that was John Watson picking him up from ballet practice, his headphones blasting music that was far too loud as he left the locker rooms after rugby practice. Sherlock hadn’t known anything about any sort of popular music until he’d met John and since then, the boy had turned him into an avid Green Day fan. He smiled as he heard the too loud punk music blaring, immediately recognizing the song as Carpe Diem, John’s favorite to the best of Sherlock’s knowledge.

The sight of his boyfriend in his rugby gear made Sherlock smile as he ran a towel through his messy, sweat drenched curls. John usually came a few minutes before Sherlock finished up to “watch.” (To John Watson, watch meant stare and make comments and generally distract Sherlock by making him blush constantly. Somehow, Sherlock couldn’t find it in him to complain.) John walked through the doorway and beamed at his boyfriend, making the other boy smile down at the floor and blush slightly.

“Hey, love,” John said, leaning up on his toes to kiss Sherlock softly. “How’s the routine going?” He asked with a grin. John loved watching Sherlock dance and he was by far the boy’s biggest supporter. 

“Good, so far. I’ve been working really hard on it,” he said with a smile, kissing John again. 

“Sorry I wasn’t able to come watch. Coach was mad at us for losing the last game,” John said with a shrug.

“It’s alright, John. You always come and distract me anyway,” he teased, wrapping his arms around John. He shifted uncomfortably and reached one arm back to itch where sweat had made his binder begin to irritate his skin. “Sorry. It’s just.. it gets uncomfortable.”

“It’s okay,” John said kissing Sherlock’s cheek before going to make sure that the door was locked. He dampened a towel in the water fountain and smiled up at Sherlock again. “Can I?” He asked.

Sherlock didn’t know what John had in mind, but he trusted the boy with absolutely everything. “Sure,” he said with a nod.

John pulled Sherlock’s shirt off and set it on the ballet bar, kissing between the boy’s shoulder blades. “Trust me,” he whispered just above Sherlock’s binder. Sherlock shivered and nodded silently as John pulled on the velcro of the binder. He delicately pushed it off of his boyfriend’s shoulders, itching the places that had been covered by the binder. Sherlock sighed in relief and tipped his head back. John got his back damp with the towel and wiped the sweat away gently before picking up Sherlock’s binder and helping him back into it.

Smiling, sherlock pulled his shirt back over his head. He kissed John again, unable to keep the smile off of his lips. “John?” Sherlock asked in a whisper.

“Yeah?” John said, his voice just as soft.

“How did you get to be so wonderful?”

John laughed and tugged Sherlock down for another sweet, loving kiss. “Well, it’s really easy when I have the smartest, most beautiful, kindest, all around best boyfriend in the entire world,” he said.

The smiles on both boy’s faces were identical as they began the walk towards Sherlock’s home, hands intertwined and duffel bags slung over each of their shoulders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Having John with Sherlock at his home was another highlight of his day. It was a daily habit that they would end up at one of their houses, sprawled across a bed and studying or curled up and watching some horrible show on the telly that was always chosen by John. Today it was a mix of both; John holding Sherlock as he watched Jeremy Kyle and Sherlock was correcting his chemistry textbook. 

It had been almost seven months since the two boys had gotten together, after months of hopeless pining on Sherlock’s end and embarrassing flirting on John’s. Their first date had been so much easier than either of them expected and being together just felt easy and right. John hadn’t really cared much when Sherlock told him that he was assigned female at birth, though it had come as a slight surprise. He didn’t care though; Sherlock was the perfect boy and his genitals didn’t change that. 

Sherlock had realized about a month ago that he loved John, loved him deeply and passionately and without reserve. It was his fear that was holding him back at this point. It wasn’t so much fear of John not feeling the same, but that it was too soon for him to say something like that to the other boy. However, after today’s loving display in the studio, Sherlock felt more confident and comfortable in his feelings for John. After a few quiet hours together, Sherlock closed his over sized textbook and turned to John, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He could feel John smile against his lips before Sherlock pulled away.

“What was that for?” John asked with a grin.

“Can I tell you something?” Sherlock whispered from where he was straddling John’s hips.

“Of course you can,” John said with a smile and a reassuring nod.

Sherlock nodded as well and took a deep breath. “I love you, John,” he whispered. “I know it’s soon and you don’t have to say it back, but I wanted to tell you. I didn’t think there was a person for me, but then I had you and I realized how wrong I was. You make me really happy and it means the world to me that you accepted me for who I am. You are my whole entire solar system, the entire universe. It’s very difficult for me to now imagine a life without you. I… Yes, I love you very much, John.”

John’s smile kept getting wider and wider as Sherlock spoke and the second he finished speaking, John kissed him lovingly. “I love you, too, you great idiot,” he said with a grin and a happy laugh, tackling the boy into a hug. “You’re mine, Sherlock. No matter who you are or what you are or anything, I love you endlessly,” John promised, blinking away the tears in his eyes and keeping his smile. “This is for life, Sherlock. I’ll be beside you until the day we both die.”


End file.
